A Change In The Air A Change In Claire
by Bestgoth247
Summary: A change in the air; a change in Claire. The Glass House members are looking for a new room mate and Claire finds the advert, but will the same story repeat? R&R. ENJOY! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- New Roommate?

Claire's POV: 

I stared down at the advert in the newspaper, until it was just a blur. It read: THREE ROOMMATES SEEKING FOURTH,_ huge old house, privacy assured, reasonable rent and utilities. _It sounded like an amazing house; just three more people to get used to then it'll be fine. I seized my phone and dialled the number before my brain started thinking again.

'Hello you have reached the Glass House. Please leave a message after the beep' a male voice said.

'Claire Danvers, looking for a room. I'll come by in one hour see ya'

I was pretty straight. I didn't wait for someone to answer just ended the call quickly. I was really sociable so making these three people like me wasn't that hard of a task.

The heat of the water loosened up my muscles. I used my floral shower gel because I knew it smelt lovely on me. I put on a red tank top, distressed, dark shorts and a black leather jacket. I added thick black liner and two coats of my favourite mascara, sprayed myself with a summery perfume then put my black flip- flops on. I drove down to 716 Lott Street.

I slammed the door shut of my black Range Rover. I looked up at the huge house in front of me. It was modern but had a traditional touch at the same time. I rang the doorbell quickly before stepping back again. Someone opened the door. It was a guy, a little older than me.

'Hey' He said.

'I'm Claire' I smiled.

'I'm Shane.' Shane replied.

'Are you just going to stand there gawping at me?' I asked.

'Um come on in'

The place inside had an eerie feeling. The walls were painted a brown colour with contrasted with the heat outside. The stairs looked old and worn out but the kitchen looked modern, weird combination but it worked.

Shane's POV: 

Who was this girl? She was so rude, but that only made me want to talk to her more.

'Michael is er not here right now' I stuttered. I didn't want to tell our new potential roommate that Michael was a ghost.

'Is there anyone else I could speak to?' She asked. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald colour. She was just so perfect.

'Huh?' She laughed.

'Sorry what did you say?'

'If you weren't too busy staring at me you would've heard me!' She giggled.

Claire had the most amazing, lush, brown hair.

'How old are you?' I asked without thinking.

'I'm 16, turning 17 in a few days'

'Really?'

'Yeah'

'Michael might not let you stay, but I'll beg him because I really want you to stay' I winked.

She smiled sweetly.

'Who's in there?' She pointed to the kitchen.

'Eve is just cooking something'

'Great. I'm starving' She replied, then went to the kitchen.

Eve's POV: 

I looked up and down at the girl standing in front of me.

'You must be Claire' I smiled.

'And you must be Eve' She laughed.

'I guess you have already met Shane'

'He's hot.' She said blushing.

'Wait until you see Michael. He's all mine though' I smiled.

'Oh shit' I mumbled.

I rapidly took the pan off the cooker and started fanning the room, before Shane called the fire department.

'I need to get my stuff from my car' Claire whispered. I glanced outside. It was pitch black.

'You can get them tomorrow' I suggested.

'Sure thing. Don't want to get bitten' She mimed fangs.

'Can I borrow pyjamas then?' Claire asked.

'Yep. Just wait a minute.'

I heard a thud upstairs. Yay! Michael was here!

Claire's POV:

I tiptoed upstairs, bare footed. Shane stood in front of me, blocking the way.

'Got a problem?' I shoved him out of the way.

'Is it a crime to want to go downstairs?' He replied, smirking.

'Nope, but when you get in my way. It's a crime.' I countered.

'Move it Jackass' Eve shouted from behind me.

Whilst Shane was giving Eve the finger, a guy with the most beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair came out of a bedroom.

'That's my girl.' He smiled, then pulled Eve from behind me and hugged her.

'I'm Michael. Nice to meet you' He smiled angelically.

'I'm Claire. I here about the room actually'

'How old are you?' he asked.

I froze.

'Turning 17 in a few days' I replied

'I don't think…' Michael started.

'Please let her stay. She is willing to cook, clean and pay rent.' Shane interrupted.

I looked hopefully at Michael, but he didn't seem convinced.

'Why do you want to stay?' He questioned.

'I think the company here is great and I really dislike the dorms. The queen bitch Monica is there'

'Monica?' Shane said angrily.

'Yeah. She just pisses me off because she's so stupid and ugly. I manage to stand up for myself, but somehow I'm always getting in trouble because of her' I explained.

'Mike you have to let her stay.' Shane pleaded.

'I'm sorry, but she's too young. Come back when your 17.' Michael replied.

'I don't have anywhere to stay tonight' I whispered. Michael sighed.

'Stay here tonight, then leave' He ordered.

'OK. Night.' I smiled.

I locked the door and banged my head against it. I was famished, but I couldn't face everyone. I got up and searched around the room for a book. Damn. I left my bag downstairs. It was the only thing I took out. I heard a soft knock at the door.

'It's Eve'

I unlocked it and stared at her sadly.

'Hey' I managed a smile.

'I brought food.' She handed me a bowl of chilli.

'Thanks.'

'Michael is pretty harsh, but I'm sure when you are 17 you can come and stay here' Eve explained.

'Eve. Where am I going to go until Friday?' I asked.

'Stay in the dorms' She suggested.

'Really?! Have you been listening to me at all?' I shouted.

'Calm down, Claire. I'm sure you'll be just fine' She whispered.

'Night. Really good chilli by the way'

'Shane made it. Night'

I walked further into my closet and found an old t-shirt. It came around my mid-thigh and looked alright. I walked across the hall to the bathroom. The walls were a mint green colour and everything else was white. I didn't find any makeup wipes so I used water to remove my makeup. I found a moisturiser for all skin types then applied it to my face.

I twisted and turned all night so sleeping wasn't great.

**I hope you enjoyed that long chapter. Review! If I feel that this story is successful I will update on Wednesday or probably Thursday evening, English time. So stay tuned for that if this story is victorious! REVIEW!**

**Bestgoth247**


	2. Chapter 2- Goodbye Claire?

A Change in the Air; A change in Claire

Chapter 2 – Goodbye Claire

**Claire's POV: **

I opened my eyes to see the bright light of the sun in front of me. I felt different this morning, up until all the memories came flooding back from last night. I hate Michael! I can't believe he won't let me stay; my birthday is in a few days! I just don't understand! I padded softly downstairs in my long t-shirt.

'Hey' I smiled.

'So you're leaving today?' Shane asked.

'Yep. I really don't understand why though. My birthday is in a few days!' I exclaimed.

'That's Michael for you. Coffee?' He offered.

'No thanks, but I do need help.' I smiled evilly.

'NO!' He shouted.

'It's only something very small. I just need my duffle bag from my car' I explained.

'Fine. Keys?' He responded.

'Here,' I chucked my car keys at him. 'Range Rover can't miss it!' I added.

'Sure thing' Shane called. I listened to the door shut. I then got out some orange juice and a glass, whilst I was pouring myself some, I heard a thud upstairs. It's probably Michael, but I thought he slept days?

I took my first step on the stairs and they groaned in response. I tiptoed up the rest quickly, before running towards Michael's room. There was only a smashed glass vase on the floor. She looked up only to see Michael's locked door, just as it was before. I felt a cold chill come towards me, I shivered in response, and I felt as if someone was following me as I walked down the stairs rapidly.

Shane was inside, by the time I got into the kitchen.

'Here's your bag.' He handed me a blue duffle bag.

'Thanks' I responded. With each step I took, the stairs groaned and moaned in response, until I reached the bathroom. It was nice and steamy.

**After The Shower**

I put on my black skater dress, with the same flip-flops from yesterday. I picked up the remains of my belongings, then took one last look at the room and left. I made my way downstairs quickly whilst holding my duffle bag.

'Bye' I called to Shane.

'Going already huh?' He nodded at my bag.

'Yeah. Sorry for the disturbance' I smiled.

'You didn't disturb. See you' He smiled, opening his arms to give me a hug.

Shane was really strong. The hug lasted for more than three seconds which was a good sign. I felt the cool breeze come again, this time it was stronger, it felt somewhat urgent. I shuddered, before opening the front door and leaving.

'Goodbye house' I waved on the front porch. I felt it saying bye too, it was bizarre, a house having feelings. I unlocked my car door. I went inside and cried.

When, I'd finally stopped I drove all the way down to Common Grounds to find Eve.

**Eve's POV: **

Amelie is here at Common Grounds for the first time! EEEK! I wonder why though. DING DONG! The bell rang as someone walked inside. It was Claire.

'Hey!' I squealed. Claire looked upset, maybe it was the fact that Michael wouldn't let her stay. I tried everything. I begged him until he turned into a ghost.

'I'll have a white mocha please' She asked as if she hadn't even met me.

'Coming right up' I replied still being cheerful.

Claire walked up to Amelie and asked if anyone was sitting there. I was shocked, even more so when Amelie nodded for her to sit down. I was too far away to hear their conversation, but it was something about Myrin. I quickly made Claire's mocha. As I approached, their conversation slowly ended. Amelie looked up and signalled for me to leave, as I placed Claire's mocha in front of her. I walked off with whatever amount of dignity that I had left.

**Amelie's POV:**

'So Claire,' I paused. 'Are you up for the challenge?' I asked.

'Err... well... actually' Claire stuttered.

'I will have you stay at the Glass House with Shane Collins, Eve Rosser and of course Michael Glass whom I have not seen for awhile now come to think of it' I ordered.

'The thing is... Michael is forbidding me to say at the Glass House until I am 17' Claire explained.

'I am the Founder and I will authorise your stay at the Glass House without further notice. So are you up for the extra work with Myrin?' I asked politely.

'Of course. Thank you so much... Founder' Claire smiled, as she sipped her mocha.

'Please, call me Amelie' I smiled slightly and slipped Claire an envelope. After a few seconds, I got up and left Common Grounds with my entourage behind me.

**Claire's POV:**

Amelie had given me and cream coloured envelope with swirly handwriting at the front. The paper felt very thick and strong, I almost didn't want to open it. However, I didn't have time to because at the front it was for Michael, not me. I had no classes left for the day, so I drove a few blocks until I reached the Glass House. I opened the door to find Shane sitting on the couch.

'Hi' I smiled. He looked up in shock.

'I knew you would come back; they always come back' Shane said.

'As false as that sounds, I really need to see Michael' I said looking around.

I saw some type of emotion sweep across Shane's face it resembled, fear.

'Err... actually Michael is sleeping right now.' Shane said nervously.

'Well go and wake him up because it is important' I said whilst shaking the envelope.

'Why don't you sit, chill wait here for a few hours, uh until he wakes up.' Shane suggested.

'That does sound good.' I replied flopping into the couch.

'Why don't you watch some tv whilst I grab you some food.' He offered.

'Yeah food does sound good right now...' I paused, drifting off into serene, peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3-Glass House

A Change in the Air; A Change in Claire

Chapter 3 – Glass House

**Shane's POV: **

Claire looked so small, vulnerable and fragile as she slept. I was going to put a sleeping pill in her food, but honestly I think she was tired already.

It was six o'clock, which means Michael was coming in a few hours. I sent Eve a quick message

_Claire is at home sleeping. My dinner duty or urs? _

_Shane _

I sent the message and sat watching Claire for 20 minutes or so. She started to stir so I walked upstairs so that it didn't look like I was watching her. I heard the shuffle of footsteps as Claire clambered up the stairs, intent on reaching the bathroom.

'Hey' I smiled, as she brushed past.

'I was wondering where you went' Claire replied, smiling.

I checked my phone to see if Eve had replied. She had.

_Jackass. Of course it's ur turn haven't I taught you anything?!_

_Eve_

I could literally feel her rolling her eyes at me. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I laid out a few ingredients to make my famous chilli.

I was busy cutting up vegetables when Claire walked in with beads of water dripping from her hair. It was obvious she had just had a shower.

'Using our water, ay?' I smirked.

'I do live here from now on' She winked.

'Oh really since when?' I said.

'Since Amelie wrote a letter to Michael giving me permission to stay here' Claire explained.

'You should have run whilst you could have' I looked down in despair.

'Look. If i wanted to go; I couldn't have anyway. I know about the _vampires_' She said, miming fangs.

'Right. Besides Amelie won't let you leave now.' I looked up.

'And why is that?' She asked playfully.

'Because you know too much' I said in a menacing tone.

**Eve's POV **

It was around eight o'clock when I told Oliver that I couldn't stay. He told me I would lose my job, but it's not like I'm in love with making coffee for boisterous and infuriating customers who have no lives.

'Anyone alive?!' I called as I entered the Glass House.

I felt the walls come closer; at least I knew the house was alive. I dumped my bag underneath the stairs and strolled into the kitchen where Shane and Claire were having an episode.

'Get a room' I called, before opening the fridge and seizing a coke can.

'I think Halloween has already passed, Eve' Shane replied.

'Asshole. When did Michael give you permission to hit on a sixteen year old?'

'Michael was never the boss of me' Shane said.

'Wait 'til I tell him'

'Oh c'mon Eve don't be like that...' He paused.

'Fine, I won't tell Michael about your episode, but ...'

'Tell me what?' Michael said from behind me.

'MICHAEL' I squealed and fell into his embrace. He felt warm and he had bedhead hair.

**Claire's POV: **

What if Shane is right? What if I can never leave Morganville? I am kind of apprehensive to talk to Michael. Firstly because I am a 16 year old kiss virgin and secondly because Michael has a temper.

'What are you doing here?' Michael asked looking directly at me.

'I uh... well... funny story actually,' I paused, hoping someone to step in. Apparently I was alone on this one. 'Amelie has written a letter explaining everything' I continued.

'Really? Where is it then?' He replied mocking me.

'Michael lay off' Shane said.

'Telling me to lay off Collins.' Michael replied sternly.

'What you gonna do about it?' Shane replied pushing Michael.

'ENOUGH!' I yelled.

'Shut it Michael' I screamed.

I then grabbed whatever was mine and stormed out. I realised a little too late it was dark.

'You should know better than to be outside' A threatening voice said.

'Let me go!' I screamed, whilst elbowing whoever was holding me. I felt the vampire's grip loosen. I took this opportunity to race down Lott Street towards a dark alleyway. I turned and sat down panting and wheezing. _That was so close_. I thought to myself.

**Michael's POV:**

Who does she think she is? Screaming at me; telling me to shut up.

'What if she gets hurt?' Eve asked nervously whilst looking out into the dark sky.

'I don't care. I hope she gets bitten!' I exclaimed.

'I swear if Claire Danvers gets bitten tonight, I will kill you' Shane said in a threatening tone. Shane then grabbed his headphones and stormed upstairs, bubbling with anger.

I gulped a little bit, but not loud enough to show Shane I was scared.

'Who do you think you are?' Eve muttered.

'I'm Michael Glass and the owner of this house' I said proudly.

'Stop being conceited and arrogant!' Eve yelled.

'I swear if Claire doesn't come home tonight it's all on you' She finished. I heard her clunky shoes going up the stairs and she slammed her door shut.

I was alone, finally. I breathed a deep sigh of relief then turned on the TV to my favourite channel.

**Claire's POV:**

I felt arms pick me up, unfortunately. The vampire brought his lips right next to my ear.

'That was a bad mistake little girl' He whispered.

I twisted and turned but he wouldn't let go. Not this time. I felt helpless; I wanted to cry for help but I had no voice.

It was too late.

All I felt was an excruciating, agonising, unbearable pain in my neck. Then darkness washed over me like a blanket.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I will try an update sooner next time. **

**Shoutout to: **

**Eliza909**

**Writing4Ever1628**

**Harleyishclaire**

**Riseoftheblackfortressonedge**

**And to anyone who bothered to read this story and review! Which reminds me please review it really helps me keep my motivation up! **

**Bestgoth247**


End file.
